Denka's Harem V
by Yaoi Fanboy N.6
Summary: Elam/Narsus


Narsus slowly dipped himself into the warm, bath water

"Hmm, so good." He murmured to himself, after immerging completely immerging himself, resting on the bath border. The water was not too hot, just the right temperature for him to relax himself, letting his ever-thinking mind rest, and soak his journey-tired bones in it.

"I should have invited Elam, perhaps." He murmured, resting his head outside of the water, his eyes on the celling.

" _Yes, I should have invited him. And then…"_ But he didn't finish the thought, as a familiar, always pleasant face quickly appeared in sight. "Elam." Narsus said, at the younger boy, wearing nothing but a towel, looking down at his face.

"I thought Lord Narsus could use some company." His tone was ever polite, but his face couldn't hide a faint blush.

" _Someone is getting impatient,"_ Narsus lips slightly curled, deviously. Not that he blamed him, It has been a while, and they have traveled quite a lot… sneaking around the camp is possible, but highly risky.

"May I wash your back, Lord Narsus? Or would like a massage?"

"Come here." Narsus raised an hand, gesturing for him to lower himself.

As he did as told, Narsus used the same hand to take one of Elam's cheek in his hand, before kissing him passionately.

Elam was a bit startled, but quickly reciprocated with craving, letting the older man guide him.

"I missed you too," Narsus whispered, caressing his neck and chest. "I should definitely take better care of you. Here come in the water with me." He gestured him, making space between his legs.

Elam's cheeks were a faint shade of red, but he looked happy, as he removed his towel and immerged himself in the hot water between Narsus's legs, resting his head and body on the others chest.

"Shouldn't have waited this much." Narsus hand caressed one of the others arms, using his finger to make the boy shiver. "But you should have come to me, I can always make time for you." He whispered into the others ears, as he carefully bit one.

"I… didn't want to impose." Elam was trying to maintain his composure. It wasn't shyness now, Narsus figured, it was intense desire.

"You know very well you can't, Elam." He giggled, as he continued to whisper and bite the ear, and using his hand on the other most sensible spots. "Not like the others care if we screw in their face." He sighed. It's definitely been a while since they have all been together.

"Hmm, Lord Narsus, please." Elam murmured biting his lips, and using his lower body, he ground his back against Narsus' erection.

Narsus chuckled, feeling the other asscheeks grinding against him. "Greedy boy." Using one of his hands, he turned Elam's face toward his, pressing their lips and tongue together.

They didn't hold, both their tongues entwining together, swapping saliva.

"You are mine, Elam." Narsus murmured, interrupting the kiss, and with a quick movement of hips, he slide his erection slowly into the other.

"Yours, Lord Narsus." He answered back, feeling the familiar sensation filling him.

"You have been touching yourself, haven't you, Elam?" Narsus used his hand once again to move the head away, exposing his neck to him, to drop and suck on it. Marking Elam was one of his favorite activities during sex. "You are so open…." He thrust his hips upward, moving inside the other, trying to mark him both inside and outside.

"Ah, Lord Narsus… I…" Elam's face showed pure bliss, and he was having problem keeping his composure, his legs and arms stretching at Narsus' tongue and lips stimulated the most erotic points in his neck, as Narsus's dick pressed himself deep into Elam.

"Come to me immediately, next time." As he spoke, his movement because more powerful. He wanted Elam to feel him. "Never thing I can't make time for you." Narsus giggled "Now scream for me, greedy boy."

His hands went for other buttchecks, gripping them forcefully as he thrusted into him, whispering sweet, erotic thought into the others ear.

And Elam didn't hold back, and screamed as told. He screamed and moaned Narsus' name over, not afraid to be heard, wanting to be heard, wanting to tell them "My body is his."

"Lord Narsus!" In one final moan, Elam finally released, his seed mixing in the water.

That was enough for Narsus, who could stop holding back, and seeing the happiness in the other boy's face, came inside the younger man

* * *

"I think we went a bit overboard. " Elam's murmured embarrassed, as he sat himself tired between Narsus leg's on the water once again.

"I'm surprised you're still embarrassed considering the things we do, Elam." Narsus chuckled, resting his chin on the others shoulder.

"It's… different when we are just the two of us, Lord Narsus." Elam's cheeks were a few shades of red, as he spoke words. "It feels much more… intimate."

"Yes," Narsus chuckled "Which is why I plan to get intimate with you a lot, today."


End file.
